Smooth Criminal
by FoostepsInTheSand02
Summary: Star is just a normal girl who, going into Hogwarts, wants to work hard for her owls and newts, pass exams, and stay with a good group of people. All of that changes when she is hit by a smooth criminal -Draco Malfoy- who steals her heart.
1. Diagon Alley

Smooth Criminal

Disclaimer- I own nothing of the Harry Potter world, unless the plots on my stories count. All of the money amking stuff belongs to Ms. J.K. Rowling.

**Chapter One-Diagon Alley**

"Star!"

For some reason, my mother is screaming my name. I hurry down stairs, wondering what could've caused my normally composed mother to scream as if there was a ghost in the house.

"Get the broom, get the broom get the broom get the broom!" She keeps repeating this in an unnaturally high and squeaky voice. I'm starting to wonder is she _did_ see a ghost. Just then I hear it. There's a scratching at the window. Just outside there's a large tawny owl pecking and clawing our window. Honestly, after eleven years of living with my father she still insists upon having a fear of owls. Rather than open the window and letting the trained owl in, she screams for my father or I to bat at it with the broom each time there is an owl delivering post. I suppose her fear of owls wouldn't be such a problem, had she married a normal man with a normal life. My father is far from normal. Yes, there are the usual things that every family has to deal with from its reigning oddball, such as getting up at seven on every day including weekends, talking to the family pet in baby talk, making odd noises while drinking anything carbonated (Ok, so maybe that last one is just my dad), But in my family, our oddball has much more odd about him than your average oddball. My father is a wizard, has been his whole life. He is pureblood; however, he married my mother, a muggle. He was disowned from his family in the process of course, but, as he ends every story involving his and mom's love, nothing as petty as another human can interfere with true love. My father is also an animagus. Yes, it sounds cool, but as of yet there is no way to change the animal you turn into. So my father's power is decidedly uncool, for he changes into a sloth. Nope, not something fast and sleek, like, oh, I don't know, a cheetah maybe, or a leopard, but a sloth. His rear end turns totally to fat. Yeah, that's the amazingly special power my dad possesses. I've inherited this power (Along with the whole magic thing- Yeah, I'm a witch, what of it?) although instead of a sloth I turn into a turtle. Only slightly better than a sloth. I guess the boring animal trait runs in the family. Luckily I was also born a metamorphomagus. I guess that sort of redeems the whole turtle thing. But anyways, back to the task at hand.

As mom is still squeaking incoherently, and dad is currently at the Ministry, it looks like I'll be collecting the morning post. Reaching through the window, I allow the unfamiliar owl to enter the house. I take the only letter from its leg. The letter is thick, and addressed in emerald green ink:

_Star Remedy Woodrow_

_The largest bedroom_

_1706 Tallulah Boulevard _

_Surrey, England_

What the heck? Now that is strange. How would any wizard know that, being the spoiled little only child that I am, I received the master suite? The only witch or wizard to ever be in this house is my father and I. His parents have never visited (A product of the disownage) and dad hasn't ever had any wizarding friends over. I check for a return address, or even just a name, but find no such thing. I gingerly open the envelope, not knowing what to expect. I begin reading it as my mother reads over my shoulder. As soon as I get to the word Hogwarts I understand what this is. Quickly passing the letter off to my mother, I let out a woot and begin dancing through the house while singing "I've been accepted to Hogwarts!" at the top of my lungs. After about five minutes of this, my mom, being the party pooper that she is, tells me to quiet down and find some way to inform my father. She still doesn't want to say the word owl, much less use it as a verb. Oh mother, what are we going to do with you?

I find the family owl, a beautiful gray owl whose feathers seem to shine silver in the light. Her name is Sparkles. I named her myself, at the noble and respectable age of five. I quickly tie the hastily written scroll to her leg and tell her that it's for father. The letter reads:

Father,

Exciting news! Well, of course, why else would I write you at work…? Anyways, I was accepted into Hogwarts! I got my letter just after you left. It has a list of the supplies I'll need, and guess what? I don't have any of them! Not a one! You'll just have to take me to Diagon Alley when you get home! Right? Please daddy?

I love you,

Star!

I had written the letter with my favorite color changing ink that I got for my birthday on June the nineteenth. After sending the letter, it seemed to take my dad an eternity to get home. To help pass the time, I change into my favorite outfit, a green tank top and some shorts. I figure I ought to look my best if this is going to be my first experience regarding Hogwarts. Unfortunately this took me a total of about fifteen minutes because I already had my make-up on. Finally, after I was positive that I had died at least three times waiting, he got home. I wait patiently for us to finish the dinner of French onion soup that my mom had made and gave him time to read an article or two in the Daily Prophet that he always brought home from work, and then very politely (Or at least I hope so) screamed that I just had to go to Diagon Alley to get my school supplies right this minute or else I would most definitely die a young, violent, and ultimately very painful death. After shushing, scolding, and generally making me feel guilty for being so demanding and spoiled, he agrees to take me to Diagon Alley.

Although I have been to Diagon Alley many times, it never ceases to amaze me. When we get there, the first place dad takes me is Ollivander's. Ollivander's is an old, dusty shop with what seems like a million wands for sale. When we first walk in, I think it's totally empty. No one is at the counter. Dad tells me to go up and ring the bell, and then sits down in a spindly old chair. I do as he tells me and wait for someone to come. Soon an old man with piercing gray eyes and flyaway gray hair comes to the counter.

"Ah, Miss Woodrow. Glad to see you. I hope I find you and your family well?" I assume this is Mr. Ollivander. A quick glance at my father confirms this. Usually when my dad doesn't know someone he is way more guarded than he is right now. For instance, if he didn't recognize Ollivander he would be right at my side with a protective hand on my shoulder. He most definitely wouldn't be stretched back in a chair. As it is, I don't know how Ollivander already knew who I was. I nod my head, keeping watchful eyes on this new person. He seems to sense my tension because he then explains that he is an old family friend of the Woodrows and my father has owled him about me frequently. I feel substantially more at ease now. He proceeds to offer me wands to try waving, and each of them seems to cause some type of disaster around the shop. By the time we reach the tenth wand, I'm wondering if I'm ever going to find a wand, or if maybe I'm not a witch after all. I apologize profusely for damaging the poor man's shop. He finally hands me another wand. This one is ten and three quarters inches long, made of fir with a pheonix feather core. When he hands me this one, it feels… different. It vibrates slightly in my hand and grows warm, but not hot enough to burn me. With one smooth wave, a blinding light fills the room. It's as if the sun has taken up residence in the shop. Passersby are stopping to look in the window. Apparently most people do not experience this when being chosen by a wand. As the light recedes back into the wand, I see that all the damages I have caused are fixed.

"So I guess this is it," I say uncertainly. "I would think so," Ollivander states dryly. My dad pays eleven galleons and seven sickles for the wand and then we leave. When we're walking to Flourish and Blotts to buy my textbooks, I ask him what happened. He states simply that I'm powerful, more powerful than most witches and wizards, especially for my age. He tells me that I'll have it all explained to me by Dumbledore at Hogwarts. Sighing, I accepted this answer and proceeded to buy my books rather uneventfully. Dad then takes me to Madam Malkin's to buy my robes. Dad leaves me there to buy my robes alone, seeing as I know Madam Malkin and he says he has some 'errands' to run. Whatever that means… Just after my father had walked out and I'm walking toward Madam Malkin, a rather handsome, pale blonde boy walks in. He starts to push me out of the way so that he could be fit first, but for some reason he stops and apologizes as soon as he looks at my face.

"I'm so sorry, didn't mean to be so rude. I guess I'm just excited. I mean, I knew this was coming, being a pureblood and all, but still. Hogwarts!" He says all of this in a slightly undignified rush. "Erm, its fine. I'm Star, Star Woodrow. A lot of people call me Rems though. My middle name is Remedy, so it's kind of a shortened version of that." I respond. For some reason this boy's 'excitement' seems rather fake. He had apologized though, and I suppose that took some guts since he bumped me on purpose. I guess I could give him a chance.

"I'm Draco, Draco Malfoy. A lot of people call me… well, Draco," He finished rather lamely. What is wrong with this boy? I've seen boys act like this around older, prettier girls, but never around me. Is it possible that this boy…? No, no boy had ever liked me. I'm reading too much into this. "So you've known about Hogwarts for a while? I have too; my dad tells me so much about it. You know, I've heard that Harry Potter is coming to Hogwarts this year as well." I hope this is a normal response. I keep telling myself to just act natural, but this handsome young fellow may just fancy me! It makes it rather difficult! Oh dear... I sound like my grandmamma! "Yes, Father told me the same. I do hope he doesn't end up being some witless wonder. I also hope that, have he any brains, he ends up in Slytherin house with me." After this little speech of his, which happens to be the most understandable thing he's said thus far, I ask him how he already knows he'll be in Slytherin. I don't say this to him, but I've heard dad say that Slytherin is a horrible house full of mean people. Dad said all of his family had been in it except for him. This Draco kid seems sure that he is going to be in Slytherin, but he seems perfectly nice. Draco says his whole family has been for as long as anyone can remember. Well, who knows? Maybe he's going to be different, like my dad. As long as I'm not in Slytherin, I'm happy. Just then Madam Malkin comes to fit me, and Draco's mom, who is looking at dress robes, calls him over. At least I think that's his mother. If it isn't then she has the exact same chin. And nose. And… well, everything but hair, eyes, and height. Draco was most definitely going to be taller than his rather petite mother.

Madam Malkin leads me over to the stand to be fit. She asks what I need, and so I hand her the Hogwarts list. She bustles to the back and retrieves robes that seem at least five sizes too large. She slips them over my head and they fit like a sheet. Not good. She puts in about a million pins and waves her wand. The robes fit perfectly. I thank her and pay, then rush out to the street to wait for my father. He shows up a few minutes later carrying what looked like a cage and a basket. Both are covered by a blanket of some kind. When he gets right next to me he sets them both down and, with a flourish, pulls off the sheets with a booming, "Congratulations!" In the basket there is a Siamese kitten, and in the cage is a beautiful barn owl. I run up to my father and squeal out a quick "Thank you Daddy!" while giving him a hug, and then squat down with my new pets and pet each of them with one hand. I decide to name the cat Cocoa and the owl Sir Hoots-a-lot. We then get my potion ingredients and cauldron. Once we are in possession of all necessary items, we began heading back to the archway. Just then, I remember something else that we had to get: A Halloween costume! I tell dad, but to my surprise he keeps walking and leaves Diagon Alley. "Uh, Dad?" I want to ask him about this before we got all the way home. "We didn't get my Halloween costume, and I'm not allowed to just go to Hogsmeade and get it cause, you know, the whole third years and up thing." "I know we didn't get you one in Diagon Alley," he says, "We're going to get it at a muggle store." With that he side-along apparates me to an alley beside a muggle mall. I knew exactly where we're headed. While for my clothes I usually go to Hollister, Abercrombie, and Gilly Hicks, I go to Hot Topic for my make-up. Last Halloween when I was there they had the cutest Halloween costume ever and I really wanted it. But unfortunately, I already had my Halloween costume that year. I've been talking about it ever since.

You see, my all-time favorite movie is Alice in Wonderland. My mom showed it to me one rainy day, and it was the original. I thought it was okay, but didn't really like it all that much. Then the new version came out. That was when it became my favorite movie. The costume was a Red Queen costume. She isn't my favorite character (the Mad Hatter holds that prestigious title) but that costume was just amazing. Now, as we walk into the store, I'm super excited to finally be getting it. We go to the cashier and ask if the Halloween costumes are out yet, but he says no. Apparently they have the costumes in the back, but aren't putting them out until the beginning of October. Dad asks if it was possible for us to go in the back to find and purchase one seeing as I'm going to boarding school and therefore will not be able to come back later. The cashier allows this and leads us to the back to browse. We soon find the one that I saw the year before, and Dad buys it for me. Yay! When I tried on the costume, I changed my hair and such so as to look better in it.

Once we have our purchases, we go back to the alley and apparate home. I go to the basement to get a trunk out when mom hakes a very wise suggestion. In order to be more organized and bring more stuff, why don't I take my full luggage set instead? I think this is a great idea, and so instead pull all the pieces of my favorite luggage from my closet. I proceed to pack. By the time I get all of my decorations, make-up, shoes, school supplies, and clothes packed, I've filled all four bags to a breaking point. When I bring down all of my stuff, mom realizes that I don't have any toys, beds, or food packed for Cocoa or Sir Hoots A lot. Mom runs out to a muggle pet shop to get these things. She returned with all of the necessities. Now that I have all of my stuff ready, I can go to bed.

A/N- Sorry the chapter is kind of short, it was just kind of a plot outline to give a vague idea of where the story will be going.


	2. Hogwarts

Smooth Criminal, Year one

Disclaimer- I own nothing but my plot. JKR's getting the moneys, not me.

Chapter Two-Hogwarts

I wake up to mom shouting that I have an hour and a half before we have to leave for King's Cross. I take a quick shower and then put on an outfit that is sure to make a good impression. Rushing out to the car, I discover that mom and dad have already gotten all of my things put in the trunk. All I have to do is grab Sir Hoots A Lot and Cocoa, which I do. The three of us get in the back seat while mom and dad are in the front. The drive there doesn't take very long, seeing as we're pretty close to London. Finally we get there. Mom and dad help me put all of my stuff onto a trolley and then walk me to the barrier between platforms nine and ten. Dad then explains to me that platform nine and three quarters is in between the two. He says that all I have to do to get to the platform is to walk through the barrier. Apparently it won't hurt. Dad and mom each place a hand on one of my shoulders. Mom is uncertain about this, too. Being a muggle, she hasn't ever crossed the barrier either. The three of us agree to take a running start, on the count of three.

"One…Two…Three!" Dad counts off. When he hits three, we all begin running toward the barrier. I squeeze my eyes shut, sure that we're all going to run into a brick wall. Right when I'm sure the trolley is going to hit the barrier, nothing happens. We make it right through. When I finally open my eyes, we're standing next to a huge scarlet steam engine. "This," Dad announces, "is the Hogwarts Express!" They help me load my stuff onto the train, and then give a long, and in mom's case teary, goodbye. "Promise you'll write to us and tell us all about it!" Mom says through a fresh torrent of tears.

"Take care, and don't forget: No matter what house you're sorted into, we'll still love you." Dad says this while attempting to nonverbally convince mom that he isn't a large man shaped tissue. I bid them farewell and allow dad to escort mom home. I walk down a few carriages until I find an empty one. Since it's relatively early, this doesn't take long. Thank goodness, because I have so much stuff it's pathetic. I set all my stuff down and put my hands on my hips, wondering how I'm going to get it all into the luggage rack. Reasoning that if I go heaviest to lightest, the lighter ones won't seem so difficult to lift, I begin trying to heave ho the largest of the suitcases up into the luggage rack. Had I been left to my own devices, I probably would have been forced to leave all of my stuff in the middle of the carriage. But lucky for me, a certain pale, blonde, rather handsome young lad walked into my carriage. "Need some help?" Draco asks. "Nope, but thank you anyways!" I respond cheerfully. On cue I fall flat on my arse trying to lift up the suitcase. "Err… Maybe just a little." I can already feel a deep blush rising on my cheeks. But none of the mockery I'm expecting to come does. At first we both snicker, and then he chuckles and I giggle, and finally it blossoms into full out hysterical laughter. He plops down on the floor with me and continues laughing. Slowly our laughter dies down and it becomes silent once more. "Well, our things aren't going to put themselves away," Draco says, and then jumps up. He helps me up, and then we begin to put everything away. We set Sir Hoots A Lot and Cocoa to one side, and then he flops dramatically down on a seat. Wiping imaginary sweat from his brow, he jokingly declares that, with all that luggage, I must be where the stereotype about girls having too much clothes came from. He then stands up and we load his three trunks into the luggage rack too. "Well you aren't much better Mister Malfoy," I say jokingly. Apparently he's sitting with me, since he put his stuff with mine. We both plop down next to each other and begin to talk. We discover that we actually have a lot in common. Among other things we discover that we're both only children, we share a favorite color (Midnight blue, which is very different from ravenclaw blue.), and we have the same favorite food (fried okra, an American muggle food). We agree to be friends, even if we have to do so in secret because of a house rivalry. Just after we had agree that, a bushy haired girl with a rather bossy voice opens the door and informs us that we'd do best to change into our uniforms because we'll be arriving soon and then asks if we'd seen a toad or Harry Potter. When we respond no to both, she says to find a boy named Neville if we find the toad and that Harry Potter is two carriages down. With that she leaves, her bushy mane flying behind her, and Draco says he thinks he'll go see that Harry Potter kid. I say I'll stay in the carriage because Harry is a person and not a zoo animal. When he leaves, I take out my favorite book, The Wizard of Oz. I know it's old, but I just love it. This'll be about the hundredth time I've read it.

I become so engrossed in my book that I don't even notice Draco returning fifteen minutes later. He's followed by two of the biggest and dumbest looking boys I've ever seen. He clears his throat, and I smile and say hi. I ask who his friends are. Pointing to the one on the right and then the left, he says "This is Crabbe, and that's Goyle." The three of them sit on the seats across from me. Draco, sandwiched in between them, reminds me of a pampered rich person with his bodyguards. As it turns out, that's what it is. They begin to talk about 'mudbloods' and some poor kid named Ronald Weasley. When Draco mentions having them beat up Harry Potter and that Weasley boy, I decide to leave. I walk over to my luggage and hope that it'll be easier to get down than it was to put up. It is. I get it down with no problem and stalk out of the carriage, never looking back. Although it's a bit of a struggle, I manage to carry all four of my bags at once and go at a rather fast pace. When Draco got around his 'friends' he became so arrogant, not at all the Draco I knew. I think I now understand what dad meant about the Slytherins; hopefully I'm not one of them. I would be so disappointed to be sorted into Slytherin. After a few minutes of walking, I realize that I have to find somewhere to sit down for the remainder of the train ride. I pass by the carriage containing the bushy haired girl as well as one containing a rather pug faced girl. I contemplate stopping at the carriage where Harry is; I know it's him by his scar that is just peeping out from under his hair. Deciding that I'd rather not be an enemy to the Slytherin bodyguards, I pass on by. As I walk past a carriage containing an old looking redhead and a boy with dreadlocks who's holding a box from which two hairy legs are inching out, a large hand covers my mouth and a second hand covers my eyes. I struggle to get away fruitlessly. When I finally regain my sight, I see two identical redheads in front of me. "Woah," I say, rather disoriented. I turn around to see… the boy with dreadlocks? I realize now that I was merely pulled into the carriage I was looking into.

"I'm Fred," says one redhead, "And I'm George!" says the other. "We're twins!" they say in unison. Oh, this is going to get so confusing. Upon looking closer, I see that Fred is a bit taller than George. That is going to be the only way to distinguish them.

"Oh, and I'm Lee," pipes in the boy with dreadlocks. I had forgotten about him. I hadn't however forgotten about his box with legs. I run behind George, afraid of what may be in it. "What's in your box?" I ask him warily. He chuckles and says, "A tarantula," as if it's the most natural thing in the world. I let out a little scream and run behind Fred who, being the taller, offers more coverage. After the boys laugh and I gather what is left of my courage, I make to leave the carriage in the most dignified manner possible. Neither twin seems willing to let this happen. George quickly steps in front of the door and blocks my only escape. I huff impatiently and put all of my weight into pushing him out of my way, to no avail. I sigh and sit in an empty seat, arms crossed. Fred brings in my luggage with a smug face. Once Fred sits down, all three boys look expectantly at me.

"Why, may I ask, did you see it necessary to kidnap me? If you needed to ask me a question or something of the sort, you could've just asked me."

"Well, that wouldn't have been any fun, now would it?" Lee says. "Ok, if you say so. But you didn't ask me or tell me or whatever it is that you pulled me in here for." I declare this in what I hope is a stern voice. "Ok then, we'll get to it. Who are you? You look old for a first year, but we haven't seen you around here." I think Fred says this, although I'm not entirely sure. "Oh," I respond, "That's because I'm a metamorphomagus. I'm a first year actually, but I changed my features to look a bit older and more sophisticated. See?" And with that I change my features to that of a five year old. "Wicked," the twins both say. "Have you ever done any prank stuff with the metamorphomagus power?" Lee asks this. "No. I've thought of it, but haven't ever had anyone to prank, excepting mom, dad, and the family owl." I explain this to them in a slightly exasperated voice. Honestly, do they think I'm a total goody two shoes? After my explanation, all three boys turn to each other with huge grins. "Well boys," Fred says, "I think we have a new best friend."

Then I sit down and just leave my stuff in the middle of the room. There is more important stuff to be done- Such as deciding who to prank and how it should be done. When the train finally stops, we part ways. They head to the carriages while I follow a booming voice to a fleet of boats. The source of the booming voice turns out to be a rather large man who says his name is Hagrid. He instructs us to get in a boat, four people to a boat, and to decide who is going to hold the lantern. I end up in a boat with an uncertain looking boy who appears to be very worried about something, that bushy haired girl from earlier, and a round faced girl with light orangey hair. We ride over the lake peacefully for a while, just looking around and absorbing the environment, which is beautiful. Hagrid tells us about the giant squid who lives in the lake and about the merepeople that live there as well. Finally, after going through and ivy covered cave, we see Hogwarts. It's beautiful. With turrets protruding from the beautiful architecture, sprawling grounds, and a forest surrounding it all, Hogwarts is an amazing sight.

We pull the boats onto the shore and then walk into Hogwarts for the first time. While we wait for some professor to come get us, Draco Malfoy goes up to Harry and tries to befriend him, in the worst manner possible. Malfoy insults Harry's new friend, Ron. Upon seeing Harry totally snub Malfoy, I decide that Harry is a pretty good guy. And Malfoy? Well, I've decided that the only way I'll speak to him is if he's totally alone, without any people (especially Slytherins) around to influence him. If it hadn't been for those few minutes in our carriage on the Hogwarts Express, I wouldn't have even thought of talking to him, insults notwithstanding.

Soon a strict looking woman comes out and tells us about the houses and the points system. She then leads us into a chamber to wait for the sorting ceremony. She has no more than exited the room when ghosts fly in from all sides. Every one of us scoots in a bit closer to each other, and most of us jump a bit. A few people (I may or may not be included) scream. Just when we've settled down, the professor tells us to follow her single file into the great hall. As we walk in I can hear that bushy haired girl whispering away about how the great hall's ceiling was enchanted. Honestly, she must think us all to be complete nincompoops! It obviously isn't just open to the weather. I don't think I'm going to like her very much. It may just be her way of showing nerves, but she seems to be a bit of a know it all. We'll see in the coming days.

The professor sets a stool with an old ragged hat in the front of the great hall, right by us. She walks back a few steps so that she is nearly even with us and waits expectantly. Soon a tear in the hat opens, and it begins to sing:

"_Oh you may not think me pretty,  
But don't judge on what you see,  
I'll eat myself if you can find  
A smarter hat than me.  
You can keep your bowlers black,  
Your top hats sleek and tall,  
For I'm the __Hogwarts__ Sorting Hat  
And I can cap them all.  
There's nothing hidden in your head  
The Sorting Hat can't see,  
So try me on and I will tell you  
Where you ought to be._

You might belong in

_Gryffindor__,  
Where dwell the brave at heart,  
Their daring, nerve, and chivalry  
Set Gryffindors apart;  
You might belong in Hufflepuff,  
Where they are just and loyal,  
Those patient Hufflepuffs are true  
And unafraid of toil;  
Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,  
if you've a ready mind,  
Where those of wit and learning,  
Will always find their kind;  
Or perhaps in Slytherin  
You'll make your real friends,  
Those cunning folks use any means  
To achieve their ends._

So put me on! Don't be afraid!  
And don't get in a flap!  
You're in safe hands (though I have none)  
For I'm a Thinking Cap!"

The great hall rings with applause. The professor says that when she calls our names we are to step forward, sit on the stool, and place the sorting hat on our heads. It will call out what house we're in, and then we go sit with our house mates. I listen to people being called up, see them sit on the stool, and then see them go to their corresponding table. I notice that some people are sorted far more quickly than others. While Draco Malfoy sat on the stool for five seconds, tops, others, like Harry, sat for a full minute before being sorted. Then there were those who were right in the middle, like Hermione Granger, who took anywhere from twenty to forty seconds. Since my last name began with a W, I had to stand through almost every student being sorted. Finally it was just me, Weasley, and an exotic looking boy. Ronald Weasley is called and is quickly sorted into Gryffindor. Now it's just the exotic boy and I. She calls my name- "Woodrow, Star," and then I'm walking up to the stool with my stomach in knots.

"Well hello there miss Woodrow," the sorting hat says. I know instantly that the hat is talking inside my mind. This also explains why many of the other students jumped a bit and hurriedly looked around. "Hmm, where shall I put you? You seem to be very intelligent, oh yes, quite a thinker… Perhaps Ravenclaw? No, your mind is not your best feature, no, no. Very hardworking, that is obvious, but Hufflepuff would not help you to reach your full potential. Ahh, we are left with Slytherin and Gryffindor. The two houses that, while most firmly divided, are the most alike. Your abilities, how abundant! And some that are still to be discovered. Slytherin would greatly appreciate these. However I do not think Slytherin is the best choice for you. Your bravery is quite evident; you've got the quality in spades my dear girl. I think it safe to assume that you would protect the ones you love at all costs. Well, the decision has been made. You are to go to… Gryffindor!" The hat yells the last word, and I walk over to the table cheering the loudest. Fred and George beckon me over, and I sit between them. George whispers to me, "You were there for a good two minutes!" Fred whispers, "Ahh, it seemed that you were a classic case of hatstall!"

Just then the last person, Blaise Zabini, is sorted into Slytherin and Dumbledore stands up and motions for us all to be quiet. He tells us a few rules, and then bids us a good dinner. Food appears on the table from nowhere, and I take a normal size serving. I look at Fred and George, and they're plates piled high with food. They begin to shove every morsel they can into their mouths as if this will be their last chance to eat for months. I giggle and they turn to me and say in unison, "What? We're just eating!" I shake my head, grinning, and ask who we should prank first. I have an idea, but I don't know if they'll agree to helping with the more advanced magic. I know that, since I only know the simplest of spells that my father taught me, I could never pull off the magic necessary for what I have in mind. I spend the rest of dinner first telling them my idea, and then, upon gaining their magical aid, planning with them. Finally Dumbledore dismisses us and we all follow a boy named Percy Weasley (Gosh, how many Weasleys are there!) to our dormitory. I see that I share with the bushy haired girl, Hermione Granger, and two other girls named Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil. I shrug my shoulders because, as of yet, I have no clue how my roommates will act, and then change into my pajamas and collapse onto my bed. I hadn't realized I was this tired. I'm out like a light within moments.


	3. Classes

Smooth Criminal

Disclaimer- I own nothing but my plot.

Chapter Three- Classes

I wake up to Hermione rambling to all three of us girls who, a minute previously, were sound asleep.

"Really, the only way to truly be successful in school is if you wake up early and get a good breakfast first. Then you have time to study after you eat, and you'll be studying on a full stomach, which has been proven to be ten times more effective than studying on an empty stomach. If you get up early enough you can also get to class early and get a head start on the day's reading and work. I can't believe I waited until six to get us all up, we really should have been eating by five and then getting in a couple hours of study time. Well, come on everyone, get up and ready so that we can head to breakfast!" Hermione ends her rant with a slightly crazed look around at all of the people in our dormitory. Her hands are on her hips, and her hair seems to be frizzier and bushier than ever before. Parvati and Lavender exchange looks and then cover their heads with their pillows while I give her a glare which has kept any neighborhood children and adults from coming anywhere near me for eleven years. Hermione seems to be rather shocked at our blatant disregard for her advice, and in my case, more than a bit shaken by the reaction she has induced. I turn my eyes red, and make my hair long and black as coal. Allowing my powers to have a free reign to match my mood, I grow two feet to 6'10" and my nails turn into something closer to claws. My features become sharp and angry. Slowly I get out of bed and walk her into a corner. I begin to explain a few things about myself. "I like to sleep. I like to sleep a lot. I _don't _like losing sleep." I pause here, inviting a bit of drama to mingle with the tension filling the room. I finally let my temper boil over. "AND YOU HAVE WOKEN ME UP THREE HOURS BEFORE I WAS PLANNING TO WAKE UP! I WILL GET YOU FOR THIS, AND WHEN I DO, YOU WILL FOREVER HOLD THE MEMORY IN YOUR MIND, AND WHENEVER YOU SO MUCH AS CONSIDER WAKING ME UP AGAIN IT WILL BE THE ONLY THING YOU CAN THINK OF!" I scream this at the top of my lungs. Right now I honestly don't care if I wake up the entire house, the entire castle, the entire population of Scotland; I just want to be sure that she gets my point. I believe that she does, considering the fact that she retreats to the bathroom and doesn't come out for a good half hour. While she's gone I change back into my usual look. After this, I of course am not going to sleep, so I go to the bathroom as soon as it is vacated and take a long, hot shower. After thinking of it a bit, I feel rather guilty for yelling at Hermione like that. She really did think she was helping us by waking us up. It would have been different if it was meant to be a joke, but she was acting purely out of good nature. I resolve to apologize to her immediately. I get out of the shower and towel off, thinking of how my classes will go today. Wrapping a towel around myself, I leave the bathroom in search of my uniform. I pull it on and then head back to the bathroom to put on a bit of make-up, and then I head out to look for Hermione. She isn't in her bed, and when I go down to the common room she isn't there either. The common room is rather full however; I seem to have woken up the majority of the people occupying it going off of the looks I'm receiving. I decide that while I do intend on apologizing, a prank is in order. I know exactly who to talk to.

"Well, I guess someone's not a morning person! I'll be sure not to cross you now. At least until after nine O' clock," George jokes. Fred snickers along with him. I give a grudging smile, and then return to my mission.

"Fred, George, we need to put our current prank on hold. I have some revenge to exempt."

Needless to say Fred and George both already knew who the subject of the prank was to be, as they were already awake prepping our now on hold prank when I exploded at Hermione. I tell them the plan, which requires a good bit of potioneering on the part of Fred, Lee, and George, and no use of my metamorphomagicking. After we agree to meet at lunch to prep and plan the execution of our plan, we retrieve Lee and inform him. Then all four of us go to breakfast. The professor who was in charge of the sorting, whose name is McGonagall I now know, is handing out schedules. I look over it and then realize that I've no clue where any of my classes are located. Lee seems to realize this, and offers to show me to all of my classes the first couple weeks, which I gladly accept. The owl post then arrives, and with it comes Sparkles, our family owl, holding a letter and a package, my owl holding nothing but obviously hoping that I'll give him some food and allow him to carry any responses, and an eagle owl that I have never seen carrying a small letter. I open the letter and read.

Star,

How are you? Do you like Hogwarts? How was your trip there? Have you made any new friends yet? I hope you haven't gotten into trouble already. I know how your temper can be. Your mother and I miss you lots. As a matter of fact, your mom has yet to leave the bed- Or eat anything but ice cream. We're currently on our tenth box of tissues. She'll get up and going soon I'm sure. Ok, now, the big question. What house are you in? I personally want you to be in Gryffindor, and your mother wants you to be in Hufflepuff, Lord only knows why. She probably just thinks it has a fun name. Write back soon telling us!

Love you lots,

Dad

I'll have to write them back tonight. Maybe I'll stop in at the library after dinner. I absent mindedly pass Sir Hoots a Lot a bite of toast. I grab the package and open it, wondering what could be inside. It's a very pretty purple dress, accompanied by a tear stained note from mom. The note reads:

Star,

I hope you're doing well at Hogwarts! I thought you'd need this in case a formal event arises. You never know what'll happen! I miss you so much sweetie!

Love you,

Mummykins

Fred picks up the dress and holds it in front of him. "Wow," he says, "Your mum actually has good taste! Ours thinks we need knitted sweaters." He wrinkles his nose at the sweater part. I laugh a bit and then move on to the next note, the one from the unknown eagle owl. This one is the shortest, and yet it gives the most to think about. It said simply, "Go to the big rock by the lake at midnight on Friday." It was signed with nothing but an inked in heart with an inked in rose over the top of it. The rose was drawn with amazing artistry. Whoever drew it must really have a talent, I reflected. I can't wait until Friday to learn who sent the message. There are a couple of people whom, deep in my heart, I rather want it to be, but I'll never admit it to myself much less anyone else. I won't allow myself to dwell on it for now though. I have a prank on a certain early riser to execute. "George," I begin, "Could you use take my dress back to the common room? Just put it in the corner with a tag that says my name if you would." "Sure thing Star!" He responds so energetically I begin to wonder if he's been on some sort of muggle drug. I ask Lee if we can go ahead and go to class, because I have an idea of who may be the only one in the classroom, and I really need to talk to that person. He jerks his head up and blinks a few times. For the past few minutes I have observed him staring at his empty plate, apparently lost in deep thought. I realize that he registered nothing except the fact of me talking. I repeat my question, and he smiles and says that that would be a great idea. We walk out of the great hall, and I tell him that my first class is transfiguration. He tells me to be careful around the professor, McGonagall. Apparently she's really strict, but if I arrive early to classes and to extra homework she won't be too hard to handle. I thank him for his advice and head into the classroom. It's empty except for- you guessed it- Hermione Granger. She looked around with joy to see who had entered, only to have her huge smile replaced by a slight frown and a flicker of fear. I realize that my little explosion must have really shaken her up. I decide that this will be as good of time as any to apologize. I walk up to her and, on the way, almost trip over a tabby cat that is walking around the room. I give it a glare and continue walking.

"Hey Hermione, I just wanted to say that I'm sorry for yelling at you this morning. I realize now that you were only trying to help us. But, as you've figured out, I'm not exactly a morning person," I add in the last part, laughing a bit. "So, do you think we can try and still be friends? But without the wake-up calls?"

"Yeah, I'd like that," She responds with a smile. I look around, hoping to pet the cat a little, but it had left the room. "Hmm, I wonder where the cat went," I say. Hermione says that she saw it walk out a few seconds ago. Just then, Professor McGonagall walks in and says, "There will be five points awarded to each of you, because it takes a good deal of courage to apologize, and a good deal to accept said apology. I hope you both have a good day in class." She says this rather briskly, and then walks out of the room to patrol the halls for the passing period. Hermione and I break into huge smiles. Five points already! I had been thinking that I would be lucky to get one point the entire year. I could tell Hermione had been thinking the same way, because her face is a mirror image of what I expect mine looks like.

"So how do you like Hogwarts?" I ask her. I figure that this will be a great opportunity to get to know her a bit. "Well," she answers, "I'm actually a bit overwhelmed by it all. I'm a muggleborn you see. I never knew anything like this could exist." "Oh, I know what you mean. My mom's a muggle, and while she knows a little about it from my dad, she is still astounded by every bit of magic she sees." We continue in this small talk until I really feel rather comfortable around her. I can tell that we're going to be pretty good friends. "Oh, Hermione, I just have to show this to you!" I pull out the letter from the unknown source and hand it to her. She quickly reads it and then excitedly asks, "Who do you think it is?" "Well, I honestly have no clue. I hope it isn't someone horrible, like that Goyle kid. I would hate for my little admirer to be him. I think I'd at least rate a Neville." I say the part about Neville kind of jokingly. "You know," she says, "I really don't get why everyone picks on Neville. I mean, he may not be the top of the looks department, but he really is a nice kid. I don't fancy him of course!" She hurriedly says the last part in answer to my raised eyebrow. "No, I actually have a bit of a thing for… If I tell you who, you have to promise to never tell anyone!" She says a little dramatically. "I promise." I say in my most solid and trustworthy voice, which apparently isn't too trustworthy because Hermione definitely sent me a look of distrust. "Well, that one kid, Ron Weasley, seems really funny, and he's pretty cute." I nod my head understandingly, although I don't see that in him at all. I suppose that in my current situation I have no room to judge her. We decide that it's time to take our seats because there are other people starting to come in. I see that the room has many larger desks with two seats at each. I opt for a seat toward the middle, and put my books on the seat next to me in hopes of having an empty area for my notes. I see Hermione doing the same in the front row. Finally the bell rings, and I see that poor Hermione is stuck next to the pug-faced girl who I saw on the train, who is now a Slytherin (We have this class with the Slytherins) while I was lucky enough to have the set next to me empty. There is one other desk open. I assume that this means either that the class wasn't filled, or that there are anywhere from one to three students late. Just after the bell rings, Harry and Ron rush in, saying that they were late. They naturally take the completely empty desk together. McGonagall waits for a few moments and then begins her lesson outline. A couple minutes later a certain pale boy with light blonde hair slumps in. I see that the only open seat is the one next to me and grudgingly move my books. "How nice of you to join us Mr. Malfoy. I'm afraid ten points will have to be taken from Slytherin for your lack of punctuality. Please take the remaining seat next to Miss Woodrow." McGonagall says this in what I now see is her usual brisk manner. Strangely, Malfoy's grey eyes seem to brighten when she instructs him to sit by me. I wonder… Could he have sent the..? No, it was just a trick of the light. I ignore him throughout the class and take what I believe to be very good notes. At the end of class I hurry out and go to the place where Lee is supposed to find me and show me to my next class. He arrives shortly, and then takes me to my next class, and then the one after that. Each class passes much in the same way: I diligently take notes and then hurry out. Finally it's lunch time. Lee meets me, and instead of us going to lunch, we go to the common room. It's time to prep and plan. One lunch hour later, and we have our prank as planned as is wizardly and witchardly possible… Which is pretty planned. Fred and George are going to make the necessary potion and take the necessary items from Snape tonight, and tomorrow at dinner we'll fix everything so that by Thursday our plan will be underway. The rest of the day passes uneventfully, and I drift into sleep thinking about our grand scheme.

Wednesday finally arrives, and with it comes the daunting prospect of double potions with the Slytherins, taught by the head of Slytherin house. This should be fun. Lee drops me off there, and soon class begins. Snape begins by changing all of our seats, and I find myself by none other than the boy whom people have begun to call the Slytherin Prince. Snape starts the class with roll call, which I'm not surprised by. So far, everyone but McGonagall has. He gives a smirk upon reaching Malfoy's name, and Malfoy whispers to no one in particular that Snape is an old family friend. Snape, of course, pretends not to hear this. When he gets to Harrys name, he pauses. He seems to have a hatred of Harry for some reason. After making Harry look totally stupid, almost reducing Hermione to tears, and generally making Gryffindor seem like the worst house there ever was, I'm not withholding too much hope of having a good time in this class- Grade wise or fun wise. Surprisingly, when he gets to my name, he gives a smirk identical to the one he gave at Malfoy's name. Everyone, including myself I would imagine, had an odd look on their face. Malfoy actually turned to me, looked me up and down as if to size me up, and then stops, becomes as still as a statue, when he sees my exposed leg. I look down and realize that the temporary tattoo I have on my leg of the death eater mark, which I had applied with the help of my mother before coming to Hogwarts as a way of giving my dad a bit of a scare, is completely exposed. To show to Malfoy that I am most definitely not a death eater, I lick my finger and rub off some of the tattoo. He looks visibly relieved. He continues to size me up until he sees the actual tattoo that is just visible on my ankle. The tattoo is of the Woodrow family crest. It's been put on every baby in my dad's family. Dad says that his mother came to St. Mungo's the day I was delivered and put it on me, after hitting him with an extremely strong petrificus totalus. He said that all highborn wizards and witches get one, and that my grandmother decided that there was enough of the highborn blood in me for me to receive one. Draco must know what it is, because after he sees it he gives me an almost warm smile and looks pointedly around at the other Slytherins. I think I may just be in the Slytherin good books now. Snape probably knows the Woodrows like he does the Malfoys, which explains the smirk he gave at my name. The rest of potions passes with him continually praising the Slytherins and me, and continually degrading and demoralizing every Gryffindor but me. It appears that my dad's family has done a bit of good after all, but I do feel guilty about leaving the other Gryffindors to their torture while I get treated like a Slytherin. Oh well. I can't help my lineage, can I?

The rest of the day passes like Tuesday. Finally dinner arrives. Fred, George, Lee, and I head to the tower. I go up to my dormitory's shower and grab a specific couple of bottles and Lee pours the potion he helped George make into it. Fred then hands me a powder to put in the sheets of a particular bed, and George hands me a powder to pour over the contents of a certain trunk of clothes. We all go over what will happen tomorrow one last time for luck, and then we go our separate ways. Fred says he's going to do a bit of homework, and George and Lee say that they're going to explore the castle a bit. I decide to go to the library and write a letter to mom and dad.

Mom and dad,

Hi! I miss you guys a lot. I really miss waking up in my bed, and going downstairs to mom's delicious cooking and dad reading out loud the daily comics from the muggle newspaper. I love Hogwarts though. It's quickly becoming like a second home to me. The ride there was really fun. I sat with a really fun guy for the first part, and then for the majority of it I sat with a couple of the Weasley boys and another guy named Lee. I share a dormitory with three really amazing girls. Lavender and Parvati are cool; they always are up with the latest trends. Listening to them obsess is really kind of funny. I can tell that they would be great people to help me with any make-up, clothing, or hair problems I may have. The other girl, Hermione, is like, super studious. She's fun too however, and we've become pretty good friends. I still have to pay her back for waking me up early on the first day though… Anyways, I haven't gotten into any trouble yet. The professors all seem to like me pretty well, especially Snape. I think it's because I'm a Woodrow. Now, could I please have a drumroll? My house is…

Gryffindor! Proud Dad? I hope so!

Love you lots,

Star!

I roll it up and then send Sir Hoots a Lot away with it. I go back to the common room and put away the dress that George so helpfully left for me. I decide that it's high time for me to pay Cocoa some attention. I haven't given him much more that a pat on the head since I got to Hogwarts. I go up to my dormitory and put him on my bed. We play for a little while, then he curls up next to me and we both fall asleep.


	4. The Prank

Smooth Criminal

Discailmer- I own nothing. If I owned Harry Potter, I would be rich.

Chapter Four- The Prank

Every single person in Gryffindor woke up to a scream. This time, it wasn't mine. Parvati, Lavender, and I were the closest to the source of the scream, and because of this I seriously am doubting whether our hearing will ever come back. Lavender is the first to be able to take in anything but the excruciating pain that is now filling our eardrums, and therefore she is the first to see Hermione. Hermione was standing next to her bed, dressed and showered, and also scratching every part of herself that she could reach and still maintain some form of decency. "Hermione," Lavender calls over to her, "What's going on?"

"I- Urgh- woke up with my- Ooof!- arms and legs and such- Blerff- itching like crazy!" Hermione pauses here to let out a second, less lethal frustrated scream. "So I took a shower-MMPH!- and then my head started to itch too!" Hermione lets out a cat-like yowl. She's been bursting with odd noises of frustration this whole time. "And then," Hermione finishes, "When I got dresses- Eurff!- the rest of me started itching!" The three of us just look at her for a minute. Finally, Parvati suggests that she go to Madam Pomfrey. "I think I will. Star, please take notes for me. Pretty please?" "Sure Hermione. Go on to Pomfrey's now." I say, hoping that I don't sound as amused as I really am. She hurries out, and then Parvati and Lavender come over to me and ask why my eyes had an odd gleam to them when I saw Hermione. "Well," I respond, "You remember when, after she woke me up, I yelled that, in essentials, I would get revenge?" They both nod, giggling a little at the memory. "Well, I decided that I wouldn't be as vicious as I made it seem that I would be, but I still wanted revenge. And so here we are, enjoying the results of my first prank of the school year. I think it's been rather successful thus far." I finish with a small smirk on my face. Lavender and Parvati are smiling now, obviously able to appreciate the genius of the prank. Then again, they may just be remembering Hermione's fevered scratching. Knowing them, it was the latter.

I take a quick shower and get ready, and then head down to have breakfast with Fred, Georg, and Lee. "Hey guys," I greet them a bit more cheerfully than usual, most likely because of my recent success, and they know it. "Mornin' sunshine! Glad to see you're feeling happy today! I take it everything turned out correctly?" George returns. I laugh and respond in the affirmative. I ask them a few questions about how Snape usually acts around pureblood people (Because, honestly, who wouldn't be curious if they were the only Gryffindor in Snape's good books?) and generally engage in small talk over breakfast. Suddenly the owl post arrived. I'm not expecting any mail today; I figured that mom and dad would respond on Saturday. Therefore I'm rather surprised to see an owl flying towards me. When it lands, I recognize it as the eagle owl that invited me to the lake on Friday. I open it up and read.

Star,

I just wanted to remind you of my invitation. I hope that you have considered coming, and have reached a decision regarding your attendance tonight. Please send a response telling me if you are planning to be there by tonight at eight. If not, simply don't respond. I would be most honored by your attendance. This little event has occupied my thoughts, not because I am fond of the lake, but because I'm fond of you. In hopes that I will see you soon.

It was signed with the same little picture as the last letter. I think that I am going to need a little bit of time to make my decision. I mean, this all seems terribly romantic. There is always that one voice in every girls head that tries to keep her from getting hurt though. Mine is currently saying, among many other things, that I'm too young. My heart isn't ready to like someone, even if it never turns into love, and then get left. What if, right when I make myself vulnerable and let my emotions flow, he walks away and leaves me alone to pick up the pieces?

I've officially decided that I have the mind of a much older girl. I'm just eleven, not fifteen and feeling the pains of a first love. It isn't like me liking a boy will turn into anything more than holding hands; No big emotional investment in that. But I'm still finding that it's hard to ignore that little piece of wisdom that my older mind is giving to me. I think I'll just go and talk to Hermione at lunch, if she'll speak to me. I smile at the memory of her scratching like a crazed, flea ridden dog. She's undoubtedly figured out that I was the cause of her condition. I do know from my one week with her that she can have a bit of a temper (though she isn't nearly as bad as I am.) Perhaps I'll go and talk with Parvati. Yes, come lunch time that is what I'll do. I carefully fold my newest note and slip it into my pocket. I head to my first class with Lee and slip into my seat, getting out extra parchment in order to take Hermione's notes as well as mine. This requires so much effort because of the amount and thoroughness of the notes I usually take times two that I can't really think about my invitation much. Finally lunch rolls around. I run up to Gryffindor tower and grab the first note and snag a seat my Parvati instead of my usual one between Fred and George.

"Parvati," I begin, "I have a bit of a dilemma that I think you would rather enjoy helping me with." She turns to me and asks me what she can do, because she knows that, since I came to her, it must have to do with girlish pursuits. "Well, on Tuesday, the first day of class, I got this letter." I hand it to her, because it really doesn't take much more explaining. Parvati reads through it aloud. " 'Go to the big rock by the lake at midnight on Friday.' Well, that by itself doesn't seem very romantic or anything, and so really takes It out of my area of expertise. However, the signature used does indicate some form of romanticism. Aw, this is so cute! Why can't anything like this ever happen to me?" Parvati says. "And then this morning I received this note," I hand her my newest note. She reads through it, though not aloud because, unlike the last one, it isn't merely one sentence. "Well, do you think I should go?" I ask her nervously. "Well of course! The question you really should be asking me is, what should I wear? You'll need something that is classy, yet doesn't seem totally prudish. Oh, and what shoes? If you think it will be a fancy occasion then I have a pair of heels that I think you'll look great in, but I think you're more of a flats kind of girl to be honest. Just please promise me that you won't the same shoes you do for your uniform. That would be such a Granger thing to do." She seems even more excited about this whole thing than I am. "Parvati, it may not even be a date. It may just be a friend who wants to talk," I remind her. Honestly, she's asking like tonight's going to be the night I'm proposed to or something. "And also, you shouldn't talk about Hermione like that. If you actually got to know her, you'd know that she is really a lot of fun. She just cares a lot about succeeding," I say reproachfully. I hate when people talk about Hermione like that. Just because she doesn't share every aspect of her social life with them doesn't mean it doesn't exist. As I've found out, she has a rather booming social life in the muggle world. It's horrible the way people judge others without really knowing them. I go back to my lunch as Parvati rolls her eyes at my defense of Hermione.

I drift through the rest of my classes until dinner, taking double notes for Hermione as I did all morning. Finally dinner arrives and the school day is over. I eat a very quick dinner, then go to the common room. I need to write a response to whoever is going to meet me tonight by the lake. I begin to write a name, but find that I can't. The only identification that I have is the little drawing, and I certainly can't recreate that. I am by no means an artist- unless you're into that whole modern art movement where people hang pictures that could be a three-year-old's scribbles on the wall, that is. Even then I'd probably fail epically. Anyways, I decide to skip addressing it. I write down a simple message. "I'll… see… you… at… the… lake… tonight.… With… love…, Star. There." I mutter. I go to the owlery to send the note, but then I realize that I have no clue where the note is going. Suddenly and eagle owl flies over to me. This is the same owl who delivered the two messages, so he must belong to whoever sent them. I hope so anyways. I tie my note to his leg and send him off, after giving him and appreciative pat and an owl treat. I go back to my dormitory and plan to do homework until it's time to get ready to go.

_***This is in the POV of the person who sent Star the notes!(:**_

I look at the clock. 7:45. Looks like she isn't coming. I collapse on a couch. I wish that I could just go up to the girl and tell her that I fancy her, but I can't. I've been raised to think that to show emotion is to show weakness. I only hope that I'll be able to refrain from going back to my tried and tested defense mechanisms of being rude and cruel. If only I didn't come from a family such as mine. As it is, I'm only going to be able to keep in contact with her minimally because of stupid preconceived ideas about the occupants of different houses. I mean, I know that all Hufflepuffs aren't duffers, and that all Ravenclaws aren't stuck up know-it-alls, but if I don't pretend to agree with everyone else's ideas, I'll be treated about as well as that Granger girl. With ten minutes to spare my owl flies to me with a scroll tied to his leg. I excitedly open it to read Star's confirmation that she will be there. Huzzah! I'm now in a marginally better mood.

_***We're now back to Star's POV!(:**_

I just finished my homework, and with perfect timing. Its 11:00. I go and change into some more flattering muggle clothes, namely a pair of jeans that make my bum look pretty good if I do say so myself and a sheer floral Hollister shirt with a plain tank top underneath. I adjust my make-up, and It's 11:30. I figure I should leave now so that I have enough time to get there. With it being past curfew, I'll have to sneak out, and also move more slowly. The teachers will be patrolling the halls, so I'll have to be very careful not to be caught.

After almost running straight into McGonagall once, and a very close call with Snape, I make it to the lake. I look around and see none other than…

A/N:Sorry this one was really short. I don't have the mind of a prankster to be honest, so this one was pretty hard for me. That's also why it took so long to be up- I just couldn't think of a prank! I did however think of a good one for Draco in the future…


	5. The Invitation

Smooth Criminal

Disclaimer- I don't own the whole Harry Potter thing, just my story ideas!(:

**The Invitation**

After almost running straight into McGonagall once, and a very close call with Snape, I make it to the lake. I look around and see none other than Draco Malfoy. Half of me feels like turning around and leaving because it remembers all the times he has bullied Hermione in just this first week of school, but the other half of me that, though I am loathe to admit it, rather fancies him takes control. I keep walking toward the slicked back, white-blonde hair, wishing all the while that he had a normal hair style. Then I could possibly not hate the part of me that fancies him a bit. Honestly, he must spend a fortune on hair gel. Anyways, I keep walking up to him and finally reach him. He's sitting on the big rock, presumably the one he wanted me to meet him at. I wouldn't have been able to find him, but between my eyes getting used to the dark on my way to the lake and his hair standing out I managed.

"Hey," he says with a small smile. Wait just one minute. Smile? _The _Draco Malfoy is smiling instead of smirking? Now that I didn't expect. I had even been prepared for someone trying to attack me, having read up on some simple jinxes that I felt confident in my ability to perform, but I had definitely not been prepared for a smiling Draco Malfoy. I respond with a simple hi, hoping to not show my shock at his smirk being gone. He jumps down from the rock and comes over to me. "I just thought that I could show you this spot I found. It's really relaxing and has a great view." He walks around the lake a bit and then we reach a small patch of large rocks. I light my wand to see because I can be rather clumsy, and falling doesn't seem like a good thing to do. He leads me behind them, and it truly is beautiful. The grass seems to be greener than the rest, although I'm sure that that is just a trick of the light (or lack thereof). The lake is extraordinarily clear in this area, allowing a view of the tiny minnows darting around in what seems like crystalized moonlight. There is a small tree that is about the same height as the rocks, and it's leaves seem to have a golden hue to them. There is a red and white checked picnic blanket spread out against the rock wall, next to the tree. He goes over and sits on it, motioning for me to do the same. I sit next to him, and he clears his throat nervously.

"Well, I think that it's about time for me to clear a few things up. First, I'm sorry for how I treated you on the train. You were completely right to walk away. Second, you should know that I'm always mean when I'm around people who I know aren't ever going to be true friends. It keeps them from getting too close. Third, and finally, I fancy you. Not love mind you, and I don't even think that it's something that should be acted upon, but I thought it best to just get it out." He stops talking, and there is an uncomfortable silence. I suppose I should go ahead and tell him that I pretty much feel the same way. Strange… I was feeling the same way about wanting to not do anything about it too. Well, looks like my life just got a whole lot easier. "Ok then, first, thank you for apologizing, it's ok. Second, I think that we are going to have to work on that, or at least do some sort of therapy to see the cause of it. And third, I completely feel the same way. I was actually thinking about all that as I walked down here. Anyways, how do you like Hogwarts? Personally, I love it. It's like a second home to me already."

"I like it. No matter what I say when I'm around other people, its almost more of a home than my actual home. Now the professors… The only one of those who I actually like is Snape. He has a sense of humor, that one." Draco responds. My jaw drops. Snape? Sense of humor? I didn't think it was possible for those words to be in a sentence together unless 'doesn't have a' was between them! Draco must have seen my look of shock and confusion. "Yeah, when he isn't bothering to terrorize students he can be a real hoot." Draco says. "I mean, come on. You have to admit, the face of Weasley when he was paired with Granger was hilarious." Well, it was rather funny, but it was horrible for Hermione. Weasley treats her horribly. I honestly don't know why she fancies him, at all. There are so many better options. Well, there's nothing I can do about it, so there's no point worrying about it.

"I think it was horrible. Weasley is so mean to Hermione. It just isn't right to pair them together, no matter how funny the face." "Yeah, but that oaf Longbottom-" "Neville is my friend, and he's been through quite enough without being bullied by the likes of you. Now, unless you think you can refrain from being rude and mean toward my friends, do not think that I won't walk away. I could be sleeping you know, and that is an activity which I am very fond of!" Draco let out a very long, deep sigh. "Well, ok then. I won't talk about your precious Gryffindors like that." He rolls his eyes. While I still disapprove of his attitude, there must have been a larger reason for him to have wanted me to be here at mid night. "Well Draco, I won't lie. I don't get why we needed to be here in the middle of the night for you to tell me all this. It must be one in the morning by now. So, what I'm saying is, out with it. Just tell me what it is you really wanted to tell me."

"Geez, so much for quality time!" he grumbles, but I honestly don't care. I am really tired right now. "I'm starting to wish I hadn't come!" I let out a grumble of my own. I make no effort to hide my discontentment. "Hmm. I guess this means that you won't mind meeting me tomorrow, same time same place, to find out what I need to tell you?" Draco says with a smirk. I glare at him. "Just tell me what you need to tell me." I demand. I hope that my tone was forceful enough. "Oh, I'm so scared!" Draco says sarcastically. Ugh. "But, what I need to tell you is that you are invited to a party we are throwing in the Slytherin common room tomorrow night. Just meet me by the great hall between 7:30 and 8 tomorrow. Oh, and bring some pajamas, it will probably just be best to stay in our girls dorms since it'll be lasting so late. I know, it doesn't make much sense, we're out here at one in the morning right now, but hey. The girls wanted a thing called a slumber party. It's a muggle thing. One person mentioned it, and they've been obsessed ever since. Apparently it won't be much of a slumber party if there is no one coming who doesn't usually stay at its location, so you were invited." "Fine, I'll come, but you are the only Slytherin I know. I hope you understand that I'll be stuck to you like glue for at least the first part of the party." I inform him. "Yes, I surmised as much." He gives me what I now recognize as the signature Malfoy smirk.

"Ok, whatever, I'll see you tomorrow. But you still haven't told me why it was necessary to disrupt my sleep schedule and approach me alone in the middle of the night." I snap. "Wow Star, I can tell you're going to be the star of the party when it gets late." He chuckles at his own joke. I have to giggle a bit; his laughter is infectious. I've heard that one about a million times though. "And in answer to your question, I thought it would hardly be a good idea to approach you among your gryffindork friends, especially those older Weasleys. I believe they would have attacked me, and I hardly have an advantage in that fight." He was probably right. "Ok, I understand now. I'm sorry, but I really am extremely tired; I believe I'll be heading back to my fellow Gryffindorks." I shoot him a venomous glare. His little comment certainly didn't go unnoticed, and now he knows.

I turn around and head back to the castle. I hear him groan and call out that he's sorry, but I ignore him. It's about time that he actually listens. I finally make it back to my bed after a couple close calls with Peeves. I collapse and plan on sleeping until around two tomorrow, and if anyone wakes me up and it isn't because someone's dead, I'm not responsible for my actions. Of course, my body doesn't want to cooperate, and I can't sleep until almost 3:30 in the morning. Great.

At eight O' clock, I'm up and taking a shower. This time I can't blame it on Hermione. In fact I can't blame it on anyone but myself. I'm pretty much a zombie. I walk down to the common room and collapse on a couch to wait for the rest of the house to wake up. The only people who are awake and in the common room right now are me, Hermione who is predictably doing homework, and Cocoa. I pick up Cocoa and put him on my lap. He purrs while I scratch him behind the ears. I try desperately to take a nap and fail epically. Finally Fred and George come downstairs; its now ten.

"Wow Star, don't you look bright and cheerful this fine morning!" George remarks with a smile that shouldn't be legal this early in the morning. Then again, it really isn't early anymore. I just mumble incoherently. My brain is still not responding well to anything. "Well now, you have to wake up Star! There are pranks to be planned, and that can't be done with you asleep!" Fred says this far too cheerfully. Honestly, can't they see that happiness is not what I want to deal with right now? After I remark upon their annoying wakefulness, Lee decides to burst in on the scene with a cat-caught-the-canary smile stretched across his face.

"Well hello there Star! You look so happy to be awake!" Lee says this while bouncing around energetically. I shoot him a glare worthy of you-know-who. Fred and George tell him that I am, for some unfathomable reason, not a little ray of sunshine. Le takes them out of earshot and I hear nothing but indistinct murmurs. I eye Lee with a distrustful look as they make their way back to me; Lee's face has a distinctly mischievous look to it. He suddenly whips out his wand and catches me by surprise. "Aguamenti!" he shouts. I'm instantly drenched in water. I know that the spell is supposed to create a bit more of a gentle flow, but the flow Lee created was more like that of a fire hose. Some of it got on Hermione's paper, and she gave a cat-like hiss. Cocoa gave a similar hiss, although his is accompanied by his tail and fur standing on end. Hermione casts a drying charm on the entire common room, but not before the three evil souls in front of me have burst into hysterical laughter due to my face. Really, this amount of laughter is unnecessary. Their faces would have looked the same, had this been them!

They finally decide to end their hyena impersonations and we walk down to breakfast. "So Star, do tell. Why were you tired this morning? You may usually be horrible to wake up but once you're up, you're up." George says. I try to just not answer, hoping that they'll just say something else, but it becomes apparent that they won't be letting it drop. "Wow, we should really go outside today. It's beautiful out!" With that, I get up and hurry toward the doors. They three catch up to me and then say that they quite agree. I feel so relieved. It won't be pretty if they find out that I'm going to be hanging out with the Slytherins. I can kind of see why Slytherins seem to be nasty though. I mean, you come to Hogwarts as an innocent eleven year old, hoping to make friends with lots of people. Then, when you are sorted into Slytherin, three quarters of the school's population automatically hates you, and most of the teachers do too. They all treat you horribly, and the only thing you can think to do about it is treat them horribly back because there is no way that you'll ever be seen as the victim by anyone except fellow Slytherins. We Gryffindors are a prime example of this habit. The majority of the people in my house talk about Slytherins that they've never even met like they are already trying to become the next You-know-who. It's totally unfair! I'm glad I was invited to that party. Hopefully I can add a little bit of house unity to the picture.

I'm wrenched from my thoughts by Lee's voice. "Ok Star, now tell us why you were so tired this morning." We had already walked all the way to the lake? Wow… I didn't even notice. It appears that the question from the Great Hall isn't going to be dropped as easily as I had hoped. I plop down under a shady tree and prepare to explain. "Ok. I'll tell you three, but you have to promise not to tell anyone, and not to interrupt me until I'm done. I am dead serious about this- I will not speak to any of you for a year if you tell a single Gryffindor soul. And if you attack anybody, anybody at all, you all can pretty much erase me from your lives. I would make you guys make an unbreakable vow, but I don't know how. Do you understand me?" They all solemnly nod. I may be going overboard with this, but I know how Fred and George can be. I'm not too worried about Lee, but the twins have tempers worse than mine; plus they have had a prejudice against Slytherin from the moment they heard of Hogwarts, or so I'm told. "Ok. Last night at midnight, I went out to meet someone. They had sent me a note on Tuesday telling me to meet them at a certain place without saying who they were. I was, of course, curious, and so I went." Fred has a protective look; Lee merely furrows his eyebrows. "As I was saying, I arrived at the predetermined location at the specified time (midnight) to find my friend Draco Malfoy." Here George decides to open his mouth. "What? You met with Draco Malfoy? What did he do to you? I will curse him into next week if he so much as looked at you!" George makes to get up, but upon seeing the death glare that I'm sending his way sits back down. "Wait." Says Lee slowly. "Your friend?" "Yes Lee, my friend. Now if the two of you would be so kind as to follow Fred's example and remain silent, I will continue." Fred looks around smugly. George sticks his tongue out at him while waiting for me. We conversed for a bit, and then he extended an invitation on the behalf of Slytherin house. I accepted." I'm hoping that they won't ask about what the invitation is. They all seem to have developed an elder-brother mentality when it comes to me. They'll all have a cow if they find out that I'm going to a party and then staying the night in Slytherin's domain. I couldn't be so lucky though. "And what were you invited to exactly?" Fred demands, once again with a protective look on his face. I sigh deeply. I can see no way out of this now. "I'll be going to a party in the common room and then staying the night in their girl's dormitory." My words are followed by a thick silence. Finally George breaks it. "No." he says simply. "Excuse me?" I say. He better not be trying to tell me that I can't go. I can feel myself growing. "You aren't going." Says Fred flatly. As if he can tell me what to do! I am supremely pissed now. I know my eyes are turning pitch black. I don't want to blow up on them like I did Hermione though. I know that if I don't do something to keep that from happening, I'll regret these next few minutes. There is only one solution that I can think of to keep me from blowing my top.

Three faces go from angry to shocked, and three jaws go from being clenched to hanging wide open. Where I, Star, a normal human girl had sat, there now stands a very tiny green turtle. I stick out my little turtle tongue at them and then march away at what, for a turtle, is a fast pace. I hear them burst into laughter behind me. "You never told us that you were an animagus!" Lee shouts out through his laughter. I look back at them and give them the best glare I can while I'm a turtle. I leave them there and go back to the entrance hall, still in my turtle form. I think I'll just go upstairs to my dormitory and change back. There is no need for the whole school to know of my turtle form. I stop at the foot of the stairs and realize that I can't go up as a turtle. Well, I don't see anyone around, so I'll just change back here. Just as I'm about to go back to being Star, the almost normal human girl, someone picks me up. Oh joy. I pull into my shell, hoping that the person will just put me back down. No such luck. I can hardly change while being held, so I'm forced to wait for whoever is holding me to put me down where ever they will. "Well aren't you a cute little thing? I'm going to take you to my dormitory, and you can stay there for a while," coos a female voice. I feel myself being carried downstairs. So, I'm either in the hands of a Hufflepuff or a Slytherin. Hopefully a Slytherin. If I poke my head out then I might be able to find my way to their common room easier tonight. Slowly coming out of my shell, I twist my head around to see the Slytherin emblem. Yes! Maybe this will turn out to be a blessing. I kind of recognize the girl holding me. Where did I see her? Hmm… Pug face, black hair- This is that girl I saw on the train! I've never spoken to her though. I know she's in my year because I remember seeing her being sorted. Hopefully we'll become friends so that I'll know someone other than Draco at the party tonight. Since she's a girl, if we get to know each other a bit it won't be so awkward staying the night. Finally she dumps me on her bed.

I change back, hoping that I don't give her a heart attack. She screams. "An animagus! Oh my God, you scared the shit out of me! Who are you?" She is slowly backing away. I get off of the poor girls bed and begin to explain. "Hi, I'm Star Woodrow. I was going to change back before you had carried me all the way here, but I thought it would have given you a coronary. Um… I think I'll just go now… See you tonight!" I say somewhat awkwardly. As I hurry out, the girl calls back to me. "Hey! Wait! Did you say that you'd see me tonight? Are you the Gryffindor Draco invited?" I nod in the affirmative. "Well, I'm Pansy. I'll introduce you to people." Pansy grimaced and then said, "I'll also keep you company when you get tired of Draco. He can be pretty horrible to Gryffindors, not that I'm one to talk. I just know that you should have been a Slytherin."

I'm a bit shocked now. What does she mean I should have been a Slytherin? The sorting hat put me in Gryffindor! I mean, sure, it did contemplate sending me to Slytherin, but I was ultimately deemed a Gryffindor! "Um, excuse me? What do you mean? The sorting hat clearly shouted Gryffindor." Pansy looked torn. "Well," she said, "I'm not really supposed to know. I only do because of your grandmother. Honestly, I'm not the one to explain it. Wait for Dumbledore to do it. Oh, and please don't mention anything about us Slytherins being friendly to you to anyone who doesn't need to know. We have a reputation to uphold." I really would like to stay and ask some more questions, but Pansy makes it clear that I've been dismissed. She is currently rummaging through her trunk. I walk back to my common room, contemplating the day. I call Cocoa and play with her for a bit and then decide that, unless I plan to pass out in the Slytherin common room, a nap is in order.


	6. The Party

Smooth Criminal

Disclaimer- I own nothing but my plot.

Chapter Six-The Party

I wake up an hour and a half before I'm supposed to meet Draco by the great hall. I think that it would be good to get acquainted with the Slytherin dungeons and their numerous exits before heading to the party; as of now I only know one way to get out. If the party gets too rowdy or some such, I really would want to be able to leave without assistance. It leaves a greater majority of my dignity intact. I wander there for a good hour before I decide that I know my way around. I don't think that it's necessary to point out that it took that long just to find my way out. I see that I have half an hour to get ready. The dormitory is currently empty, which is good. If no one sees me readying myself then I won't be faced with awkward questions and forced to hand out conscience killing lies. With five minutes to go, I'm dressed in a pair of skinny jeans and a blue tube top from Hollister. My make-up looks rather good if I do say so myself, and guess what- I do! I slip on a matching pair of sandals and head for the great hall. As I approach, I see Draco standing there in a pair of muggle jeans and a lightweight T-shirt. I never thought he would wear muggle clothes, but then again he seems like the type to have a bit of the best of everything just to say he has it. At the very least he seems like his family is that way.

"Hey Draco! I didn't know you had muggle clothes!" I say cheerfully. He jumps a little, almost like he wasn't expecting me to show up. "Oh, hey Star! Yeah, I do. Mother saw them one day and said that they fit people's figures far better than wizarding clothes. Two days later the whole family had a second wardrobe." He chuckles. Well, I guess I was a bit off the mark. An entire second wardrobe wasn't exactly what I was expecting. I figured it would be more of a two or three outfit thing. "Oh!" I say with a smile. "Well, we should probably head down to the common room now." He nods and grabs my hand. "Come on, I want to get you introduced to everyone!" With that he begins running down the stairs. Wow, he can run fast! Good thing I did my share of muggle marathons and such. We shortly reach the common room, and the party is just starting. I see some sixth and seventh years setting some smoking liquid on the table and go over to see what it is. I recognize the soft amber liquid next to it as butterbeer and recognize the smoking one as firewhiskey. Draco takes a butterbeer as I stand there awkwardly.

"Well, are you going to introduce me to a few people, or just have me stand here awkwardly the whole time?" My voice sounds a bit snippy, but he shouldn't have left me standing for so long! He had already finished his butterbeer, and I still haven't done anything but stand and, occasionally, have odd looks shot my way by a group of vicious looking fifth years. Finally he decides to acknowledge my existence. "Ok then. Follow me." He says shortly and rudely. "It's about time! I thought you were going to have me become part of the décor! I am a person you know, and I am in desperate need of social interaction!" As I say this, his pale blonde eyebrows rise higher and higher until they are in danger of disappearing into his hair. "Drama queen!" He says, his eyes rolling to the skies. "Oh? Really?" I say "Coming from the drama king himself, no less! Ugh. You are such an ass sometimes, you know that, right?" I walk away from him, still grumbling. I know he's right, but between hearing the words 'mudblood' and 'Granger' in the same sentence, accompanied by many other insults regarding both her birth and her love of books coming from the group of fifth years, I don't want to deal with his sarcasm and general unpleasantness. I don't know why I agreed to come to this party anyways. Everyone is acting so mean. If the way I hear gossip and insults coming from every corner, I am right in trusting no one except maybe Draco in all of Slytherin I roam the room, I hear someone making fun of poor Neville as well. After this, I decide to leave. On my way out however, I am intercepted by Pansy Parkinson.

"Star! You came! I was just going over to Draco to grab you away to talk. Why aren't you with Draco, anyways?" She asks. "Oh, I got mad about something that I heard, and... Well, I guess I kind of took it all out on him." I say guiltily. I hadn't realized how totally rude I had been to Draco when I stomped away. I better go apologize. I glance around, only to see him talking to those two brainless buffoons Crabbe and Goyle. This means that he is currently in full-on bastard mode. He is, undoubtedly, to busy putting on a show for his so called friends to accept an apology with any grace. I know him well enough to know that any attempt I make to be even remotely civil will be answered with some sort of rude and demeaning comment, most likely in relation to my house. This does make me wonder though. Am I the only one he can be himself around? On that same note, you can't truly be friends with someone unless you're able to be yourself around them. Am I his only real friend? I frown. Maybe I should go ahead and talk to him. I'm just about to go walk over to him when Pansy snaps her fingers in my face. "Hello! Earth to Star! Have you heard any of what I'm saying?" I open my mouth, about to tell her that of course I was listening, and completely ready to repeat what she said, when I realize that I had totally zoned Pansy out. Merlin, I feel horrible now! I just close my mouth and hang my head in shame. Pansy giggles. "It's okay; I saw where you were staring. You know, I wouldn't be surprised if, given a few years, you guys end up together." She gives me this knowing look, almost like she had heard what had been said by the lake. "Um, no, I really think we'll just remain friends for a while." I say firmly. I don't really like him like that, if I'm completely honest with myself. I mean, sure, there's a lit bit of an underlying crush, but not one large enough to match the one I have on… Well, I'll just stop that thought in its tracks!

Pansy still looks like she is going to try to set us up. "Well Pansy, why don't you introduce me to a few people? I only know you and Draco here, remember? Or have you already forgotten that I'm the lone lion in the snake pit?" I tease. Hopefully this gets her mind off of my relationship with Draco, or more accurately, my lack thereof. It works. With an "Oh!" of realization, she drags me over to a tall, blonde second year. Pansy taps her shoulder and the second year turns to face us. "Hey Pansy!" She says cheerily, ignoring the fact that I'm with Pansy. "Hey Daphne, this is Star Woodrow. You know, from Gryffindor? Star," she says, turning to me, "This is Daphne Greengrass. She's a second year, and obviously is in Slytherin." I give Daphne a warm, if a bit nervous, wave and smile, only to find myself being looked up and down by cold, appraising eyes. I have never seen someone so clearly passing judgment. With every inch of me that she looks at, her face betrays what she thinks of me. At my feet, one brow is raised, obviously noting my slightly large feet. I can tell that she then is taking in the sandals, and she must approve of them because she gives a slight nod. Her face travels up my muggle skinny jeans, her face expressionless. Finally her eyes light upon my top. It really fits me rather well, accentuating what small curves I have at this awkward, not a teen but not a child age. She must actually like this bit of my outfit because a slight smile graces her face and she says, "Nice top." When she goes to take in my face, I smirk and let her take in my make-up and then completely change my face and hair. I give myself a large, Snape like hooked nose, light blue eyes, and long, curly pink hair. She looks startled, and as soon as she seem to take in this change I give myself straight dark brown hair, a cute little button nose, and let my eyes go to their natural shade of dark green.

Daphne gasps. They may as well place a light bulb over her head; her sudden understanding is so theatrical that it could very well have been in a muggle cartoon. "You're a metamorphomagus!" she says. Thank you, Captain Obvious. I refrain from saying this out loud. That would be rude. I instead roll my eyes and say quite simply, "Yup." She opens her mouth to begin asking a question, but Pansy pulls me away before she can. "It's best if you don't allow Daphne to start talking in the first place. She may be a little dim at first," Now that is the understatement of the century. The entire time she was looking at me I had been changing my mouth around from full lips to thin lips to lips that naturally look like that ridiculous duck face thing the girls on Facebook do, and it still took her two full-face transformations to pick up on it. "But, once Daphne picks up on something, talking to her can be like having an interview with the Daily Prophet. Asks more questions before you even have a chance to think of answers. She's naturally inquisitive, that one." Pansy finishes. "Oh." I look around, seeing if there's anyone who looks more pleasant to be around. I see a dark skinned wizard flitting around from group to group, leaving behind a trail of laughter. I watch him for a moment until he looks up at me. Our eyes lock for a moment, and then he makes his way towards us. Meanwhile, Pansy is still going on about what people are wearing. "… And that girl cannot pull off skinny jeans at all, unlike you. I mean, come on, just look at her! Can you say thunder thighs?" "Pansy," I say, "The girl looks fine. Just lay off her, will you?" She was talking about Millicent Bulstrode. While she may not be the nicest person herself, no one deserves to have someone talk about them like that. Pansy just huffs and starts talking about a pair of shoes she saw in Diagon Alley. The dark skinned wizard walks up to us just then.

"Hey," he says, "I'm Blaise. Since I don't recognize you, I'm assuming you're the Gryffindor of the party?" "Yeah, that's me," I say with a smile. "I'm Star Woodrow." His dark brown eyes widen for a fraction of a second before he gives a light smirk. "Oh, I've heard of your family! Aren't you guys all Parselmouths?" Oh my God. My mouth drops open in horror. I know what this means. There hasn't been a parselmouth in history that hasn't gone bad. There's no way. I begin to slowly back up. I ram into someone, which jerks me into reality, which is not something I feel like dealing with at the moment. And so, I bolt. I run for the door like death himself is on my heals. Once I make it into the dungeons, surrounded by nothing but cool darkness, I run into an empty classroom and sob. There's no way this is happening. There has only ever been one wizard with this ability who didn't turn out to be a horrible dark wizard, and that was Merlin himself. Merlin, the most powerful wizard who ever existed. If he is the only one who could keep from being swallowed up by the ability, then how on Earth will I make it out of this? I know what Pansy meant when she said I was actually supposed to be a Slytherin. For some reason, I feel like this is just going to be the tip of the iceberg. This isn't what has my crying though. No, I can kind of live with this. What's most upsetting about this to me is that my own parents kept this from me. If two random Slytherins knew, then who else knows? They had to have known all along, and yet this is how I find out. I suddenly remember a certain day in Diagon Alley.

… _He finally hands me another wand. This one is ten and three quarters inches long, made of fir wood, with a core of a phoenix feather. When he hands me this one, it feels… different. It vibrates slightly in my hand and grows warm, but not hot enough to burn me. With one smooth wave, a blinding light fills the room. It's as if the sun has taken up residence in the shop. Passersby are stopping to look in the window. Apparently most people do not experience this when being chosen by a wand. As the light recedes back into the wand, I see that all the damages I have caused are fixed. _

"_So I guess this is it," I say uncertainly. "I would think so," Ollivander states dryly. My dad pays eleven galleons and seven sickles for the wand and then we leave. When we're walking to Flourish and Blotts to buy my textbooks, I ask him what happened. He states simply that I'm powerful, more powerful than most witches and wizards, especially for my age. He tells me that I'll have it all explained to me by Dumbledore at Hogwarts._

Why didn't they explain it themselves? Maybe Dumbledore is smarter, but surely it would be best for a girl to hear at least an outline of potentially life changing information from her own parents. This just isn't adding up. Maybe if and when Dumbledore decides that I need to know this information he will tell me. Until then, I'll just talk to Hermione about all of it, leaving out the bit about a party with the Slytherins, and research parseltongue in the library. Who knows, maybe I can become fluent in this language and it'll actually help me later on. I wipe off the smeared make-up and generally clean myself up. Right as I'm about to leave, a pale blonde head pokes in through the doorway. Draco heaves a sigh and walks into the room.

"Star, why did you run out like that? One second you're conversing with Pansy and Zabini, and the next you're racing out of the room." He looks at me waiting for an answer. I merely shake my head and give a cryptic response before stalking out of the room, head held high.

Often times the ones we trust least enlighten us more than those we trust most.

A/N- Well, I'm a horrible person. I know. I don't update for like, a month, and then give a super short chapter. I promise to be a more diligent updater next time!(:


	7. Meeting with Dumbledore

Smooth Criminal

Disclaimer- I don't own the whole Harry Potter thing, just my story ideas!(:

**Meeting with Dumbledore**

I walk to the portrait of the fat lady and give the password. I then change into a pair of comfy pajamas, brush my teeth and descend into the land of dreams.

When I wake up there is sunlight streaming onto my bed. I look at the clock, only to see that I've slept until lunch time. I groan and sit up. Just when I'm about to go back to bed and sleep the day away, I remember that I have a potions essay due on Monday. Which is tomorrow. Oh shit! I have to write two and a half feet! I run to the shower and quickly get clean. After pulling on some jeans and an old shirt, I rush into the great hall and grab a sandwich. After scarfing it down, I head to the library, which is empty except for Harry Potter. He looks up at me as I enter and, with a small smile, waves me over.

"So I'm not the only one who left the potions essay to the last minute?" He asks. "Ha, nope." I sit down next to him and pull out my own blank piece of parchment. I also grab my textbook and a quill. I start to work on it. The first bit is always the hardest for me. Once I get going though, it always goes pretty fast. It seems to be the opposite for Harry over there. After he gets his first paragraph done, he just sort of stares at his paper hopelessly. Within a half hour, I have my first foot done and Harry still hasn't moved from his first couple paragraphs. I sigh and push away my essay, telling Harry to read what I have and get some ideas. I then pull his over to replace mine and make a few adjustments to what he has done. I then sit back and wait for him to finish. We swap again and he thanks me. In another half hour, I'm finished and am just writing extra to get more points. Harry seems to have gotten stuck yet again, but this time he has just over a foot. I repeat my actions from earlier, letting him read what I have and fixing what he has. After we swap back again, I put on a closing paragraph and decide to wait for him to finish. I wanted to read up on parselmouths anyways. I put away my potions stuff and wander into the language section. After a few minutes I see a book that looks promising. It's entitled "Charming the Snake: All there is to know about humans talking with their scaly friends." I go back and sit next to Harry once more, reading my book as he finishes his essay.

After an hour, I know that you can't learn parseltongue, and that if you are a parselmouths, you're automatically fluent in the language. I also know all about several spells that have to be said in parseltongue. I go to put my book away, and when I come back Harry's essay is finished. I read it over and fix it one last time. After that we just sit around talking. When Harry next looks at his watch, it's dinner time. We walk down to the great hall, and that night I sit with Harry, Ron and Hermione instead of Fred, George, and Lee. Hermione looks thrilled at the prospect of female company for a change. I spend the rest of the day with her and Cocoa.

Monday comes, and classes begin again. I get an O on my essay, and Harry gets an E, which, is the average Gryffindorian equivalent to an O. The rest of my classes go as usual.

Nothing more interesting than my newfound friendship with Harry happens until Charms on Halloween day. Hermione and I are walking behind Seamus, Dean, Harry and Ron. Ron starts talking about how horrible Hermione is, and she and I both hear. She has been harboring a crush on him since the first week of school, and this really hits her hard. She runs away crying. I want to run after her and comfort her, but first and foremost, Ron has to be dealt with. I hear Harry tell him, I think she heard you," which, to me, is not the right thing to say. I stomp up in front of them all.

"Ronald Weasley, you are the most insufferable prick I have ever had the misfortune to meet! How dare you say that about Hermione? She was trying to help you! Did you see her running away crying? That was all because of you. You caused her that pain, those tears. How does that make you feel Ronald? Knowing you, it probably makes you feel damn proud." I am growing taller with every word I say, and my eyes have turn black as pitch while my hair has turned red. Not as in a Weasley red, an obviously unnatural shade of red that seems to embody fire itself. He is all but cowering in front of me. I now round on Harry. "And you!" I begin in a low, deadly voice. "I am so far past disappointed in you Harry. I expected so much more of you. Just sitting by and letting that happen, and then, when Hermione is crying about it, telling Ron that you think she heard him, totally unfeelingly? You didn't even think of poor Hermione, you didn't even mention the fact that Ron was so far in the wrong that it seems quite possible that he has never been right about anything! I can't believe I ever thought you were any better than Ronald." I finish in a whisper and slowly turn back into my normal self. I walk away and go find Hermione. Knowing her, she's in the library. I go and check there, but she isn't there. I then go through and check almost every girls' bathroom, and finally find her. I get her out of her stall and just let her talk. I ask if she wants to go to classes and lunch, but she says no. I decide that helping my friend is more important than getting a good grade and stay with her. She talks it all out, and come dinner time we're laughing and joking around about the way Ron eats so disgustingly.

Suddenly, a horrible stench fills the bathroom. For a moment I think that the toilets are backed up, but we then hear a loud grunt. Moments later, a huge mountain troll comes in the bathroom and the door is shut and locked. We scream.

Harry and Ron run into the bathroom, and Ron knocks it out with its own club. Just then a bunch of professors come in. McGonagall asks what we were doing, and Hermione starts talking.

"I had read about mountain Trolls-" I immediately know what she is going to try and do.

"And so had I. I thought that I could come and get rid of it-"

"And I thought I could to, so I came with her. Then-"

"The troll was about to kill us when Harry and Ron came in and-"

"If they hadn't have come found us-"

"We would probably be dead." I finish. Hermione shoots me a large smile. This way, she won't be the only one in trouble.

"5 Points from Gryffindor for looking for the troll, and 10 points to Gryffindor for Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley's heroic actions. Now go back to your common room, all of you," McGonagall says. We all head back, contemplating what happened, and also knowing that we had all just become friends.

Two weeks later, A burly seventh year hands me a scroll. I open it to find a note from-of all people- Dumbledore.

_Star,_

_I believe it is time for you to know yourself. Please come to my office tomorrow at six in the evening. The password is Toffee. Thank you._

_Yours truly,_

_Professor Albus Percival Wolfric Brian Drumbledore_

_Oder of Merlin, First Class,_

_Supreme Mugwump of the international confederation of Wizards,_

_Head Warlock of the Wizengamot_

I carefully fold the note up and put it on my bedside table. I wonder what Dumbledore could possibly mean by that? Maybe he has decided to tell me how I ended up a parselmouth. That would be rather helpful. I don't think that wondering about it until tomorrow will help anything though, so I'm going to go and hang out with Fred, George, and Lee. They'll give me a laugh, that's for sure.

I lightly knock on the door to Dumbledore's office, and it comes open. I walk in to find it void of any people, excluding myself. There is a small Phoenix on a perch by Dumbledore's desk. I go over and pet it. The bird look to be just about a month old at the most. Instead of feathers, its covered in soft fuzz. Suddenly it hops onto my shoulder and nuzzles me. I smile and giggle softly. "Well aren't you a cute little thing!" I whisper to it as I pick it up off my shoulder. I scratch its head a little, and then Dumbledore walks in.

"I see you have discovered Fawkes! He certainly seems to like you," Dumbledore says amusedly as I place Fawkes back on his stand. "Yeah," I say. I wonder why he called me to his office? Did he find out about me being out after hours? Surely that doesn't warrant a trip to the headmaster's office!

"I would assume that you're wondering why I have called you to my office." Dumbledore says. It's like he can read my mind! Dumbledore fixes me with a piercing gaze. I feel like he's x-raying me with his eyes. "Miss Woodrow, I would assume that you've discovered that you're a parselmouth?" While it was phrased like a question, it was stated as a fact. Unsure of how to respond, I nod. His eyes seem to be twinkling, almost mischievously. It sort of reminds me of him. His blue eyes are just so… Amazing. I can't help but be captivated every time he looks at me. Ugh! I need to stop thinking about him like this! He isn't going to ever see me as more than a friend, a partner in crime if you will. I look back at Dumbledore, and realize with horror that he has been talking and I have no idea what he said. He seems to know this.  
"Miss Woodrow, I would request that you make and attempt to leash your wandering thoughts," he says with a knowing smile. I swear, that man can read minds! "Sorry, sir," I say meekly. "As I was saying, you may not know this, but apart from Lord Voldemort himself, you are the only known parselmouth. In addition, you also have an animagus form and are a metamorphomagus."

"Yeah, I know, I turn into a turtle and I can change how I look," I say, with a slight eye roll that seems to amuse the old man greatly. Finally he says, "There is also something else unique about you that I know you have yet to discover. Have you ever tried to do magic silently?" The twinkle in his eye is becoming more pronounced. "Uh, no, that's like, sixth year stuff, isn't it? There's no way I can do that, sir," I say. What exactly does the old man think I am? A descendant of Merlin or something? "Why don't you try to do a simple charm, such as Wingardium Leviosa, silently?" Dumbledore says gently. I give him a questioning look, but pull out my wand. I point it at a quill on Dumbledore's desk and think the incantation. To my surprise, the moment that the spell enters my mind, the quill begins to float upwards. I expected it to take way more willpower and concentration. I let the quill down and look at Dumbledore in a combination of shock and curiosity. "Sir, how am I able to do that?" In answer, Dumbledore tells me to put down my wand and try the spell again, but this time I can say it out loud. I raise my eyebrows at him. Dumbledore looks pointedly at the quill. I turn and point my hand at the object and say the incantation. The quill floats into the air. I am so surprised that I immediately drop the quill and take a few steps back. I hear Dumbledore tell me to do that again without saying the incantation aloud. I take a shaky step forward and point my hand at the quill, thinking of the incantation. The quill floats up. It required no more concentration than had I been holding a wand. I collapse into the chair in front of the headmaster's desk. Dumbledore walks around and takes the seat behind it.

"Miss Woodrow, only a select few people can do silent, wandless magic. Two of those people are sitting in this room. There have only ever been two eleven year olds with the ability to do magic such as that. Only a select few people are parselmouths. I only know of two who are alive today, and one of them is not truly alive, which leaves you as the only one. Being an animagus and a metamorphomagus are both more common, though still rare traits. You are both. Miss Woodrow, I said that there were a total of two eleven year olds in history who had the level of magical skill you have. One of them is, of course, you. The other, was Merlin himself. I believe you are a descendant of Merlin." Well, this settles it all. The old man is completely bonkers.

"With all due respect sir, you are nuttier than a banana nut cake." I say firmly. Once again, the old man laughs. What in the mane of Merlin is wrong with this guy? Oh, that was a bad word choice…

Dumbledore's laughter subsides, and he begins to explain. "Miss Woodrow, You may not know this, but Merlin had a daughter. Before his wife, Niniane, entombed him in a stone, she became impregnated with his child. She gave birth to this child, but the child shared none of Merlin's good nature, having been raised by her manipulative mother. She was married to the most powerful wizard that could be found in the age, who happened to be Mordred. Many generations later, with all of the living descendants of Merlin too concerned by the fact of blood purity to pay any heed to the risks of in-breeding, the magic was weakened to become no more than ordinary magic. Eventually a daughter of the Merlin bloodline married into the Woodrow line. This daughter would be your three greats-grandmother. She gave birth to only one son, who in turn married and produced two daughters and a son, and then this son married and produced two daughters and two sons. One of the sons, Percival, married your grandmother, Amada, and they gave birth to your father. When your father married you mother and she gave birth to you, I am unsure how this happened, but the old magic and powers of Merlin were, to term it simply, reactivated, in you. You contain each of the powers that Merlin himself possessed. One day many years from now, you will be as great as him." Dumbledore finishes, looking at me gravely. Wow. That is all I can think of. This is just so much to process. "Of course, you will begin having private sessions with me in order to develop this power until it becomes greater than my own ability." I nod without really hearing him.

"Sir," I begin, "Is there any way for me to tell a couple of people without them thinking I'm lying, or without repeating what was said?" Dumbledore bows his head. "I think, Miss Woodrow, that in these circumstances, I will allow you use of my pensieve. Simply send word and we can choose a date for your group of people to view your memory of today's meeting."

I nod my head and then walk out of his office towards the Gryffindor common room. I know that I'll have to show Harry, Ron, Hermione, Fred, George, and Lee the memory, if for no other reason than that I can't stand to keep anything from them. But what should I do about Draco? I think he already knows about part of it, so I definitely need to talk to him and let him know what I know. Maybe he can even tell me more. I can hardly have him with a group of his most hated Gryffindors, he might, no, he will do something stupid. Plus half of them don't know I'm friends with him. I sigh. It looks like I'll just have to either tell him everything verbally, or ask Dumbledore for him and me to have a separate date from the rest of the Gryffindors. No matter which I choose, I need to talk to him and find out what he already knows.

I write a small not to Draco and then take it to the owlery for Sir Hoots A Lot to take to Draco. It says simply,

D-

Meet me at the same time and place as last time tomorrow.

-S

I send the letter and return to my Dormitory. I think I'll make an early night of it since, if Draco is agreeable, tomorrow with be a very long day. I drift to sleep with images of a certain pair of clear blue eyes with a mischievous gleam floating through my mind. Maybe, when I'm older, I'll tell Fred about how much I like him.

A/N- See, I updated sooner!(:


End file.
